


Comfort

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity offers Oliver comfort, but he needs more then even she had been prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Felicity turned in her chair once the door closed behind Diggle and stared at Oliver’s back. He’d made a show of being intent on stripping off his gear as she and Diggle tried talking to him, but now he was still, shoulders slumped, barely having gotten any of it off. Her screens were powered down and she was ready to leave also. Oliver had told them to go. Except where he was concerned she was stubborn, never taking his answers as final. She turned to slip her heels on, but thought better of it. The loud click of them in the silent lair would have made her cringe. With her bottom lip between her teeth she pushed off the chair and padded slowly over to him as if approaching a wild animal. He was one in a way. If she was to loud, to fast, he’d pull away and not even give her a chance to get close to him.

When she came around to stand in front of him his elbows were propped on his knees and his head hanging low. He didn’t look up and it might have seemed as if he hadn’t heard her approach, but she knew he had. The fact that he hadn’t tried to move away gave her a bit more confidence. “You don’t have to say anything Oliver, just listen. It’s not your fault, isn’t that what you told me once? We can’t always win. We try and we do the best we can and sometimes it’s enough and sometimes it isn’t. And I know you don’t want me here, but just like you told me, you’d be there for me to talk to. I-I’m here for you Oliver. You don’t have to sit here in the dark alone punishing yourself.” Her hand itched to reach out to him, run her fingers through his hair, over his neck, offer him some kind of comfort, but regardless of how good of friends their were, things could still be uncomfortable at times, namely anything physical was uncomfortable. Felicity tried not to dwell on that. She did step forward and reach out to settle her hand on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb over the dark green material slowly.

Only a few seconds ticked by before she felt herself already becoming nervous with their proximity. She resolved to step away, but then he leaned in, resting his forehead against her stomach, and for the briefest moment she was frozen, her lips parted as she inhaled sharply, having the common sense to remain silent though. It was intimate, more intimate then any contact she’d ever had with Oliver. Refusing to dwell on it Felicity shook off her shock and lifted her hand to cup the back of his head, holding him to her. Slowly, she lifted her other arm and laid it over his shoulders.

What Felicity expected was that Oliver would pull away at any moment, stand and tell her thank you before sending her on her way. What happened wasn’t what she expected. Just when she began to step away, because being close to him never did good things to her, his hands came up and grasped her thighs, just above her knees, his flesh against her own. Felicity was grateful he couldn’t see her face as she took in a huge heaping breath. It was possible she might hyper ventilate, but she clamped down on the urge to panic, because what was important was Oliver.

As it became clear that he had no physical barriers she took a deep, relaxing breath and stepped between his legs. That’s all it took for him to wrap both arms around her legs and pulled her to him. Felicity swallowed as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her.

Minutes went by where neither one of them moved, with the exception of her trailing her thumb over his neck. Then slowly he lowered his hands and pulled back. Felicity reluctantly dropped her arms. As he stood up though, towering over her due to her bare feet, she forgot about the situation they’d found themselves in and looked up at him, waiting. Their eyes met, and she could still see the pain and tension in his face, but it wasn’t as bad as when he’d first come in.

A hand touched her arm and she unconsciously glanced down at it. When she looked up he lowered his head and the stubble of his cheek brushed against her own skin and she found herself unable to even breathe. Then he kissed her, nothing romantic or full of passion, but she couldn’t have interpreted it as a friendly peck on her cheek, because his lips came in contact with the corner of her mouth and lingered there for a brief second before he pulled them away.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear and lifted his head again.

Felicity nodded, trying to fight off her nervousness. Words were impossible, so instead she offered him a smile. The corner over his lip tipped up just slightly then he backed away and she watched him turn away from from her with a deep sigh.


End file.
